leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Healingmantra/New attribute for supports
So, it's basically another kind of Ability Power, dedicated to supports & utility mages. But why? After some thoughts and analyzes performed on champions in League, mostly full-utility as , I realized that they have no true way of building. I mean, they do not have any attribute they would scale off. As offensive classes scale off offensive stats, defensive classes scale off defensive stats, what is left for utility classes? They have to increase attributes they don't use that well as other classes. Also, this makes them always no threat at all. And what, if we could make a choice, if we want to play any class offensive, defensive or utilitary (not sure if such a word exist)? Right now, if you'll build full AP on exemplary , you still are not a threat for enemies. Plus, my personal opinion, but my eyes bleed as I see supports/wizards building as tanks. Someone will say, that that's the point and she should not be threat at all, as she is a support I, however will disagree, as she, being a mage, should also have choice of building offensively. But by just increasing her AP scalings, it could make her eventually too strong, considering she is in the right place in terms of balance. And that's why I would like to introduce you: Spirit This would restrict classic Ability Power to increase offensive attributes of spells (damage, damage buffs), while the Spirit would increase defensive attributes of spells (shields, heals, defense/utility buffs/debuffs) and eventually duration of effects caused. Not by large amount to prevent last 5 seconds. Adding Spirit to the game would naturally require lots of work, including changing scaling of most champions and total changes in some other, mostly supports. But wouldn't it bring lots of possibilities, as more , or as wizards on other lanes, like started to support? Exemplary changes , which enhances power of defensive/utilitary attributes of abilities cast. ** 1 Spirit is worth ~62 gold. Champions * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Power scaling removed. **Added (+ 330% SPI) scaling. * **Power scaling removed. **Added (+ 315% SPI) scaling. * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Healing power scaling removed. **Healing (+140% SPI) scaling added. * **Damage power scaling increased from to . **Slow power scaling removed. **Added (+30% SPI) slow scaling. * **Increased power scaling from to . * **Power scaling removed. **Added (+ 130% SPI) scaling. * **Power scaling removed. **Added (+ 1300% SPI) scaling. * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Power scaling removed from shield, healing and damage reduction. **Added (+ 125% SPI) scaling for healing. **Added (+ 170% SPI) scaling for shield. **Added (+ 20% SPI) damage reduction scaling from Power Chord. * **Power scaling removed from both haste and slow. **Added (+ 30% SPI) scaling to haste and (+ 20% SPI) scaling to slow. * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Power scaling for Meeps increased from to . * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Power scaling removed. **Added (+ 275% SPI) scaling. * **Power scaling for increased from to . **Power scaling for 's detonation increased from to . * **Power scaling removed. **Added (+ 230% SPI) scaling to shield and (10% SPI) scaling to haste. **Power scaling for changed from to (+ 170% SPI). * **Now passively increases AP by Spirit. * **Power scaling of minimum damage increased from to . **Power scaling of bonus damage per second increased from to . * **Power scaling of damage increased from to . **Scaling of passive haste changed from to (+ 10% SPI). **Scaling of slow changed from to (+ 30% SPI). * **Scaling of shield changed from to (+ 390% SPI). **Scaling of bonus AD increased from to . * **Scaling changed from to (+ 230% SPI). * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Power scaling for movement speed boost changed from to (+ 20% SPI). * **Scaling of shield changed from to (+ 315% SPI). **Scaling of damage increased from to . * **Power scaling changed from to (+ 325% SPI). * **Power scaling increased from to . * **Scaling of shield changed from to (+ 370% SPI). **Damage scaling increased from to . * **Scaling changed from to (+ 100% SPI). * **Added (+ 12% SPI) slow scaling. * **Scaling reduced from to . * **Scaling changed from to (+ 500% SPI). * **Shield scaling changed from to (+ 200% SPI). **Damage changed from 75% of shield to 60/105/150/195/240 . Items *Unique passive removed. *Now grants 6 Spirit. *AP Granted reduced from 60 to 40. *Now grants 12 Spirit. *Cost increased from 650 to 850 (total cost increased from 2300 to 2500). *Unique passive removed. *Now grants 15 Spirit. *Cost increased from 500 to 800 (total cost increased from 2100 to 2400). *Removed unique passive increasing shielding and health. *Now grants 7 Spirit. *Cost increased from 650 to 850 (total cost increased from 2100 to 2300). *Recipe changed from + + 350 gold to + + 750 gold. *No longer grants armor. *Granted base health regeneration decreased from 150% to 25%. *Granted base mana regeneration increased from 75% to 125%. *Cooldown reduction increased from 10% to 20%. *Removed unique - point runner. *Now grants 15 Spirit. - Remade *Now built from: + + 700 gold (total 2400 gold). *+ 50% Base mana regen *+ 45 AP *+ 10% Cooldown reduction *+ 11 Spirit *Unique active - Strikes target enemy with Blackfire, dealing magic damage, decreasing damage it deals for 3 seconds by 15% and healing taken by 35%. 60 seconds cooldown; 700 range. - Remade *Now built from: + + 400 gold (total 2300 gold). *+ 225 Health *+ 300 Mana *+ 50% Base mana regen *+ 10% Cooldown reduction *+ 11 Spi *Unique passive - Eternity *Unique passive - 12% of health you restore (in any way) is also restored to all other allied champions within 800 units. }} Summary I know I probably did many unnecessary things here, but it all was just to show you my idea in examples. The point is to make possible choice between offensive mage and defensive mage. Also, since there would be not enough items granting Spirit, I've added two new ones, one for offense, one for defense. They are the least important there, as this is about Spirit itself. Write down, what do you think! Category:Blog posts